


We Can Kiss (Who We Want)

by kensington_queen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Ron Weasley Teasing, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Slytherin Ginny Weasley, ginny weasley - Freeform, ron weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kensington_queen/pseuds/kensington_queen
Summary: At breakfast, Ron spots his sister in a comfortable position on Draco Malfoy's lap. AU one-shot, taking place roughly in Half Blood Prince era, but where Snape is still head of Slytherin and Ginny is in that house. Just another song inspired one-shot written past midnight.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	We Can Kiss (Who We Want)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, another one-shot inspired by songs. I promise Black Rainbow will be updated soon. I just love writing these scenes. They're so enjoyable during these hectic times right now. Title is from Miley Cyrus's We Can't Stop. I am posting this is at 2:30 am British time and am not looking it over. Any mistakes, awkward grammar, etc, will be checked over later on when I'm more alert. Posting as is for now! <3

_“What does she think she’s doing?!!”_ An irate voice hissed at Gryffindor’s table one morning at breakfast in the Great Hall. Ron Weasley’s face rapidly turned from red to purple at the view he had currently. His sister, _his baby sister_ , was sitting merrily in the lap of one Draco Malfoy across the large hall over at Slytherin table. Kisses - quite innocent ones, Hermione might point out to him, nearly chaste in fact, were being exchanged for the whole school to see. The scrambled eggs Ron had wolfed down moments prior were threatening to come up his throat. 

“Breathe, Ron.” Harry thumped his best mate on the back, hiding a laugh. 

“OI! GINNY! GET OFF THAT GIT!” He jumped out of his seat, hands firmly clutching the sides of the table. 

“Here we go,” Hermione said from Harry’s side, rolling her eyes. “Honestly, you’d think he would get used to it by now.” Calmly she grabbed her mug, shifting so she could see the show fully. The rest of the student population did the same, gleefully ready for the daily crisis Ron had whenever he caught sight of his sister kissing her boyfriend. These were frequent enough that most students could predict when a showdown between the Weasley siblings would occur. The Great Hall was the prime location, of course. 

The teachers who were eating breakfast at the head table rolled their eyes, pointedly looking away. They had learned by now to let it just happen, as it rarely went beyond a fiery exchange of words and an occasional jinx. 

At the Slytherin table, Blaise Zabini rolled his own eyes at Ron’s outburst. 

“Here we go again. Aren’t you bored yet rubbing it in, Weaslette?” His voice was filled with laughter, amused as always at the expense of the more annoying Weasley. “Potter and Granger look pretty over it.”

Ginny, comfortably perched on top of her boyfriend, smirked in response. “That prat is a filthy hypocrite. He was snogging Lavender just last night at dinner.” 

“He’s just mad it’s me and not Potter.” Draco said, pulling Ginny closer to him. His arms wrapped securely around her waist, lazily playing with the bottom of her shirt. He sneakily lifted it up just a smidge, touching the exposed skin of her hip. 

“I dunno mate, I think he’d be mad even then.” Blaise watched as Ron got out of his seat, his stance ready to kill. “Watch out, Weasley’s on the move.”

Ginny sighed, annoyed. Draco had been her boyfriend now since the start of the school year; it was the new year already and her bell-end of a brother couldn’t move past it. Even their parents had gotten over it, for Merlin’s sake!

“I haven’t seen him this upset since I got sorted into Slytherin,” Ginny mused out loud. “That took three full years for Ron to get used to.”

“Don’t forget that you scored against him in the last quidditch match between our houses,” Draco proudly reminded her, kissing her dangerously close to the spot on her neck that she loved having attention paid to. 

“Ah, yeah. He’s definitely not over that either.” Ginny agreed, shivering as Draco’s lips ghosted that particular spot. Ron made his way over to their table, wand drawn. 

“MALFOY! HANDS OFF MY SISTER!”

“Nah mate, I’m quite comfortable this way.” Draco smirked, shifting so that Ginny wasn’t blocking access to where his wand was stashed. He might need it. 

“I’m not your _mate_ , Malfoy.” Ron’s eyes zeroed in on where Draco’s hand, the one he didn’t use with his wand, rested on his sister’s hip. His voice dropped an octave. “Get. Your. Hands. Off. Her.”

“Ronald, weren’t you just last night snogging Lavender in front of the whole school in the Entrance Hall?” Ginny’s eyes narrowed. Draco hid a smile as she discreetly reached for her wand, ready to spring into action. Ron had in fact been snogging Lavender last night, up against the wall right beside the doors that led into the Great Hall. Draco had hoped to forget ever seeing that. It didn’t stop at dinner either; Lavender had been all over her little Ron-Ron until Hermione _accidentally_ spilled her soup on Ron’s lap from her spot beside him. Mercifully that cut it short, and the pair had gone back to Gryffindor’s common room, away from everyone else.

“That’s different!” Ron exclaimed, his face now a flushed pink. 

_“How?”_ Now Ginny stood up, wand fully out and ready for action. Draco missed the warmth of her, but the scene unfolding promised to be entertaining. He leaned forward, casually spinning his wand to remind Ron that he was on Slytherin’s side of the Great Hall. A quick glance confirmed that others sitting nearby at their table also had their wands out: Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass put theirs in their hair, Theodore Nott polished his with a napkin, and Blaise had his tucked behind an ear. 

Ron was outnumbered, and his friends weren’t backing him up. The Gryffindors were staying out of it, wisely knowing it was a losing battle and thoroughly entertained themselves. Draco was satisfied to see that Potter and Granger merely looked exasperated, with no intention to move to their friend’s aid. In fact, Potter was happily eating a full english breakfast, a little grin on his face. 

The relationship between Draco and Ginny surprised exactly nobody. Since her unlikely sorting into Slytherin, the pair had been drawn to each other in ways that could not be explained. She rose fast in Draco’s inner social circle by simply being herself, quick to dole out witty insults and tease Draco for things that no one else in Slytherin dared to do. 

“It’s just different! You’re a girl, you shouldn’t be showing off like that - it’s not ladylike - what would Mum say -”

“It’s not ladylike? Really Ronald? Then maybe you shouldn’t be snogging Lavender. You’re insulting her.” Ginny searched the Great Hall for her brother’s current girlfriend. She was missing from breakfast, but her best friend, Parvarti, sat at Gryffindor in deep conversation with Romilda Vane. “Someone might let it slip to her that you think girls who snog aren’t _ladylike_ ”

From the corner of her eye, Ginny saw Pansy and Daphne nod at her words. Perfect. That would spread like wildfire by lunchtime. Lavender deserved better anyways. 

“Hypocrite.” Draco openly rolled his eyes. “You know Weasley, insinuating that women who choose to snog or whatever,” he smirked slightly at Ron’s face trying to work out what that _whatever_ implied, “are acting slutty is a very good way to ensure you stay a virgin.”

The jinx came swiftly at that comment. 

_"Rabidus Singultus!”_

Draco snickered. “Really _hiccup_ Weasley? _hiccup_ The hiccup _hiccup_ jinx?”

 _”Remedium!”_ Ginny tapped her wand gently at Draco’s throat. The jinx immediately ceased. “Ron, stop embarrassing yourself already. Mum and Dad are more than fine with my relationship - no thanks to you - and nobody cares but you. We’re a thing. Get over it.”

Ron looked ready to throw another jinx, this time aimed at her. At that moment however two people entered the Great Hall. The first was Lavender, fresh faced and dressed in casual purple robes for the weekend. She beelined right over, calling out “RON-RON!”

Draco didn’t miss the look of cringe that briefly passed over Ron’s face, hidden by the time she reached him. 

The second person was Professor McGonagall, stony faced at spotting the Weasley siblings at it again. She too came right over. Ginny handed her wand to Draco fast, out of the professor’s line of vision. Draco tucked it away into his robes, the look of innocence. His friends did the same, except Blaise, who normally kept his wand tucked behind his ear at meals. Ron wasn’t so fast, distracted by Lavender latching onto his arm and noisily smacking her lips against his redden cheek. 

Draco wrinkled his nose in slight disgust. At least he and Ginny didn’t do that in full view of everyone. They kept that to the common room, if even that. Draco’s father had pulled strings for him this year, getting him a semi-private room usually reserved for Slytherin Head Boy. Since he was quidditch captain this year, and the Head Boy was a Ravenclaw, Snape allowed him to have it. Ginny took full advantage of that, often sleeping there instead of her dorm with the other Slytherin girls in her year. Ron would never find out about that, ever, since Slytherins kept to themselves and didn’t share inner gossip with outsiders.

“Mister Weasley,” Professor McGonagall started in her stern voice, “Are you harassing your sister and Mister Malfoy again?”

“Ron-Ron?” Lavender worryingly asked, taking in the scene before her for the first time. She noted his expression, surely wondering what this was all about.

“No…” Ron heistated; he remembered the last detention given to him for bothering his sister. He had had to dig for the flobberworms used in potions and it took forever to find enough of them to satisfy Professor Snape. He shivered at the memory. Horrid things they were, next to spiders. 

“Miss Weasley?” Professor McGonagall turned to Ginny, now sitting again on Draco’s lap. She eyed her brother, a concealed smirk on her face. Draco could tell she was going to let him off the hook, the promise of a spectacular scene between him and Lavender later on a more entertaining punishment than standard detention. 

“He was showing us all a fascinating jinx, Professor.” Ginny smiled sweetly, watching her brother warily look at her. “That was all.”

Professor McGonagall didn’t look like she quite believed it, but she nodded; either she was accepting it for the truth or choosing to move on to other pressing matters. Draco couldn’t tell. 

“Very well then. I suggest you get back to your own table, Mister Weasley. Breakfast is nearly finished and there will be some morning announcements before dismissal for Hogsmead.” With that, she left them and went to the head table, leaving Ron and Lavender to stand awkwardly for a moment before moving towards their house table. 

_”Ridiculum Trinus”,_ Ginny whispered, quickly pulling out her wand and aiming at her brother as he passed through the main space between the head and house tables. Draco laughed as her brother tripped, grabbing onto Lavender for support. She was able to recover him, but a few more feet again, and he tripped once more. This time Lavender sidestepped him, frowning, letting him fall. 

“Ron-Ron are you okay?” She asked, kneeling down. Ginny giggled as he sent a glare back towards Slytherin.  
She took the jinx off quickly, not wanting to arouse more attention from the teachers. 

“Prat,” she said, rolling her eyes. “He’s going to learn the hard way.”

Draco kissed her, tired of her brother for the day. “So feisty,” he said, deepening the kiss briefly before pulling away. They truly didn’t do much PDA in front of the school, wishing to keep it private. He couldn’t help it though sometimes. “Why did the hat place you here again? Must’ve been drunk that day….”

He smirked as she playfully swatted his arm, moving to sit on the bench beside him. Professor McGonagall was standing at the podium, ready to start the morning announcements. Draco put his arm around her, loving the feel of her close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, content.

The day was shaping up to be a good one, and Draco welcomed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Jinxes used are: Rabidus Singultus, which according to google translate is Latin for “crazy hiccups.” Sounded like a good jinx idea. Likewise, Remedium literally means cure. Ridiculum Trinus = Silly trip. I relied solely on google translate, so if it's off, blame that. 
> 
> As always if you enjoyed this please leave me a review and let me know. They truly do make me smile!


End file.
